


full voicemails

by LightSaberJoints



Series: miscommunication [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, attempted comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightSaberJoints/pseuds/LightSaberJoints
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why are you here?” Him.<br/>“To help.” You. “I heard about your Bro.”<br/>“You are the last person I want help from.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	full voicemails

**Author's Note:**

> changing POV to capture the moodiness of both the characters and author  
> also short

~ Jake ~

 

It’s over a year later when you come back. You had gotten the call at 1 am on a Friday night while you walked the streets of London. You're drunk and Jane’s voice is urgent and you sit by the water trying to force yourself to listen.

It’s over a year when you see him, opening the apartment door of his (solely his) apartment. His eyes are red and he’s paused in front of you, door half way open. You wrap your arms around him in seconds, because no matter what has happened in the past, how badly you fucked up things, you still care about him.

“Why are you here?” Him.

“To help.” You. “I heard about your Bro.”

“You are the last person I want help from.”

  
  


“It’s been a year, Dirk.”

“Fuck you, Roxy.”

  
  


“Because of you, I have all these memories and inside jokes and feelings that I don’t know what to do with now.” Dirk tells you harshly, and he wipes his nose with a humorless laugh. “Like that show hoarders. Just so much useless trash that I’ve convinced myself I  _ enjoy _ or  _ need. _ ”

You watch him pace the room, horrified. He meets your eyes with a look of desperation.

“Why do you look at me like that? So scared.” 

You’re not sure how you tell him you’re more afraid what he’ll do to himself rather than you.

 

~ Dirk ~

 

And when he ends up back flat against your bed, eyes wide and looking up at you with more sadness and fear than anything, you realize a horrible mistake kissing him in the first place was.

“Fuck.” You bite out, rolling off him and the spells broken. Regrets already sinking into your gut. He’s breath is audible next to you, and you force your eyes to close, force yourself to breath as well. “Why do we fucking do this to ourselves?”

He’s quite a few moments and you aren’t sure if he’s disappointed. “Force of habit.” He suggests eventually and you don’t even respond.

“Please get out of my bed.” You say after several minutes of unbearable silence and he nods, hardly in surprise, and pushes himself up, searching the ground for his shirt. You watch him distantly. 

  
  


“I really hope we can move past this.” Jake.

“Leave. Please go back to where ever you went before.” Dirk.

 

 

“Does he hate me, Roxy?” Jake asks her the night before his flight out to Austria. He’s distantly worried about his german.

“Yes.” She doesn’t lie. “But he’ll move on. Give him more time.”

“One year. Wouldn’t you think that at least be helpful? I feel like he’s gotten worst.”

She sighs, deeply and horribly.

  
  


“Please leave a message after the beep. Beep.”

“Hey Dirk? Yeah um, I just wanted to let you know I’m leaving. My flight is. Um, and I’ll miss you. I know you have the funeral in a few hours and I’m sorry I’m missing it. I’m sorry about a lot of things actually, but maybe right now isn’t the time to talk about that. I guess I just want you to know I care. And I wanted to say that earlier but-” 

“This person’s voicemail has reached the maximum storage. Please call back at another time.”

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahahahahahaha guys these last two months have been unbelievable  
> ps they speak german in austria


End file.
